


time is all we have

by too_many_umbrellas



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Time Travel, hmmm idk what this even is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_umbrellas/pseuds/too_many_umbrellas
Summary: Five Hargreeves and his relationship with Time.
Relationships: Five Hargreeves & Time
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	time is all we have

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy i’m back with another fic  
> so this one’s pretty short and i wrote it entirely on accident- i was writing something else and it just turned into this so i decided to post it separately!!  
> (also, this takes place right between seasons one and two)  
> enjoy!!

Time traveling is a strange sensation. 

When you use a briefcase it feels as though the world is ripping apart around you and shoving you through the ragged hole, thrusting you into another time. It felt as though you had shoved your way into the strands of Time and it wanted you  _out_. Five wouldn’t be surprised if that was how the Commission had developed the briefcases- first finding out how to push the themselves into Time, then creating a way to chose the time they were deposited in. 

When Five used his own power, though, it felt like going home. 

Instead of tearing a path, Time welcomed him in. He was their child after all, the son of the Universe and the prince of Time. He was tucked away in the strands made of timelines and dimensions, as a young child might be tucked away in his mother’s arms. Time  _loved_ him. 

But it was also tiring in a way traveling via briefcase wasn’t. He had to use  _himself_ as a conduit, pushing his power through himself and into the flow of Time. It took energy and concentration and an iron will. 

Somehow, despite that, he was always saddened when he left, and was pushed back into the cruel and unforgiving chill of the material plane. There was a quiet sense of loss of the silent, comforting peace of Time. There was no grief, no fear, no pain when he was there, and pulling himself away was an unbelievably taxing necessity. 

Sometimes, he could talk to them. Well, ‘ _talk_ ’ isn’t quite the right word. It was more of him broadcasting his thoughts and getting a blurry response back. And as he pulled his siblings through into his own pocket of peace to escape the fiery end behind them, he asked a question he had never asked before. 

_Will there ever come a time I can stay?_ he says, letting some hope bleed into his thought. 

_Someday,_ they reply,  _but not today_ _._ And with a gentle nudge, he is thrown into the middle of a war. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedback/constructive criticism is appreciated!! and if you wanna yell about tua with me feel free to check out my tumblr- @too-many-umbrellas!!  
> have a wonderful day!!


End file.
